User blog:Dashiesrock/E-Clare FANFICTION CH 3
Eli POV: I waited for Clare at the door of her classroom so we could walk together, all couple-like. When the bell finally rang, Clare and a girl I've never seen before walking out, giggling about something that happened in class. I tapped Clare on the shoulder. She jumped. "Hey beautiful. You gonna introduce me to your new friend or what?" I said, trying to be suave. "Oh, yeah. Eli, this is Tristen, she transferred here today. Tristen, this is my..." "I'm her boyfriend." I said, coming to Clare's rescue I couldn't see how it was so hard for her to call me her boyfriend, especially to someone she doesn't know well."May I have permission to escort you two ladies to lunch?" I grinned at Clare who stared at me funny. "What? What I say?" She shook her head and put on a grin that looked forced. I shrugged and put my arm around her shoulders and led her to the cafeteria, Tristen walking respectfully beside us. Clare POV: I can't believe Eli said that! I can't believe I'm thinking this in my head when I could be telling him how I feel. Tristen was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. I stood and waved her over. She saw me, grinned and walked over with a confident glow around her. She sat and opened her water bottle. "Who are you?" Adam said, with a hint of flirtation in his voice. Tristen looked up and smirked. "Who wants to know?" She said, her smirk getting wider the longer she looked at him. "Maybe it was me, maybe it wasn't." Adam gave Tristen an identical smirk to the one she gave him. I looked over at Eli, who was watching me this whole time and pointed toward the hall to give Adam and Tristen some privacy. He nodded and we stealthily walked to the hall. Eli POV: "So, why are we out here?" I asked, knowing exactly why we were here. She smiled, giggled for a second then turned stony-faced. Uh-oh. "Eli, we need to talk..." she started, looking at the water fountain. "I know what's coming. You don't have to tell me. I get it. You don't like me..." I looked at the floor then at her angelic face. She looked at me and, to my surprise, she started laughing. I looked at her confused. "What are you talking about, Eli? I was going to talk to you about earlier, you know, that weird flirt move you did." "Oh, yeah, that, I was trying to show Tristen that I'm a funny guy. You know, so she knew something about someone here." Clare gave me a big grin. I grinned back at her. "You're such a softie, Eli. I love that." "Love you, too, Clare." We leaned toward each other, getting closer until finally, we made contact. Clare POV: We kissed for about five minutes until Adam burst into the hall, looking winded. "What happened?" I asked, wondering what happened to Tristen. Adam gasped three times before he spoke. "Fitz... took Tristen... outside..." Category:Blog posts